Tout est bon dans le cochon
by Misarweth
Summary: Que se passerait il si Severus tombait nez à groins avec les trois petits cochons? OS


**Disclaimer** : Severus et univers à JKR et les trois petits cochons à la légende populaire…

**Note** : écrit lors d'un concours de fic sur chemin descendait à pic vers le lac, chaque caillou, chaque pierre était brûlante chauffée presque à rouge par le soleil de mi-juillet. Cela faisait maintenant presque deux semaines que le château s'était vidé. Plus de ces élèves ignares, plus de ces abominables tourtereaux dans tous les coins du parc. Enfin seul ! Severus se sentait bien, en parfaite osmose avec une nature frétillante de vie et parfumant les environs de toutes nouvelles senteurs fruitées. C'était l'été. Et quoi de mieux en été, lorsqu'on est en vacances et que l'on est seul –enfin, presque mais un cracmol qui s'essaie à la magie sans grand résultat dans un cachot humide ça compte pas beaucoup dans une aussi gigantesque propriété que Poudlard- que d'aller se baigner.

Le chemin continuait de subir les pas du bientôt baigneur qui n'en pouvait plus de marcher en noir sous un soleil de plomb, mais sa garde-robe était un peu limitée. Enfin les berges humides accueillirent avec bienveillance les vêtements sombres que Severus laissa tomber sans regret. Il se plongea alors délicieusement dans l'eau. Le calamar devait explorer les bas-fonds, de toutes façons le maître des Potions n'était pas apeuré par le frôlement d'une tentacule visqueuse, il en avait déjà vu d'autres. L'eau glacée jouait avec ses gestes, l'éclaboussant, le portant au-delà du centre du lac. Severus décida qu'il ferait quelques longueurs pour se muscler un peu et alors qu'il arrivait sur la berge opposée il entendit des gloussements.

Des gloussements idiots, des rires de dindes, d'étudiantes en rut, de gêneurs, d'indésirables, de morveux prétentieux, d'adolescents aux hormones surdéveloppées, de ceux qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter, qu'il ne pouvait plus entendre, ni voir, ni subodorer ou soupçonner, de ceux qu'il était obligé de subir toute l'année scolaire. Le summum de son exaspération venait une fois de plus d'être atteint. Autant il était plein d'une joie bénéfique quelques minutes plutôt, autant maintenant il était atterré et curieusement énervé.

Afin de remédier le plus vite possible à cette intrusion par n'importe quel moyen, Rogue sortit du Lac et d'un « Accio » bien placé se rhabilla légèrement. Puis il se dirigea vers le buisson fautif, plus il s'approchait, plus les gloussements augmentaient d'intensité. Il vit vert, puis noir et enfin rouge et d'un sifflement de baguette et d'un mot susurré entre ses dents, le buisson si verdoyant devint cendre. Derrière le tas de cendre, le silence se fit puis les gloussements reprirent, Severus s'approcha et se retrouva nez à nez ou plutôt nez à groin avec trois porcs bien dodus. Ils s'arrêtèrent de glousser en voyant Severus et le regardèrent d'un air curieux.

Puis, à la grande surprise de Rogue qui était tétanisé par cette vision, un des trois cochons parla : « Peace mon frère ! »

Puis le second cochon prit la parole. « Nous nous sommes perdus mes frères et moi et malgré l'excellente aide que peuvent nous fournir les arbres et les mousses pour retrouver notre chemin –et que mes frères ne veulent prendre en compte… »

Le dernier cochon coupa la parole d'un air lassé : « Bref, pourriez-vous nous dire, Monsieur Delacendre comment retourner au 104th avenue Green Street, et voyant l'air dubitatif de Severus il ajouta, une maison en brique : vous devez connaître ! »Là Rogue sortit de sa torpeur, réfléchit à une phrase cinglante mais ne put la trouver alors il se rabattit sur un seul mot glacial : « Non. »

Cette simple négation fit l'effet d'une bombe atomique aux trois cochons. Il tombèrent tous à la renverse sous le poids de la révélation. Ils tinrent conciliabule éloigné de Severus pendant quelques minutes.

Ce dernier essaya de recourir –c'était sa seule chance d'y comprendre quelque chose- à la Legilimencie. Mais l'esprit des porcs était définitivement hors d'atteinte, on aurait dit que l'intérieur de leur tête était d'une mollesse absolue et ne contenait que trois choses : Manger, Dormir et Parler. Cherchant dans sa mémoire un quelconque livre qu'il aurait pu lire sur ce sujet, il se rappela d'une feuille de choux occulte qui disait que certains animaux avaient été enchantés et pouvait avoir un comportement et un caractère propre mais que ce n'était qu'un enchantement à durée limitée. Il se rappela ensuite qu'au bout de la 20ème année d'enchantement, on pouvait voir par Legilimencie seulement les actions qu'ils peuvent encore faire. Coupant court à ses réflexions, il se dit qu'ils devaient avoir faim –tout comme lui- alors il les invita à le suivre. Ils le suivèrent sans hésiter. Ils étaient si naïfs… Ils commençaient à grogner un peu aussi, l'instinct animal qui reprenait le dessus.

Chemin faisant, Severus se rendit compte que le cochon en costar cravate l'avait appelé Monsieur Delacendre. Ils avaient tous les quatre oubliés de se présenter ! Alors pour meubler la conversation qui n'existait pas Severus leur demanda qui ils étaient.

« Je m'appelle Pay. » répondit le cochon portant des breloques, des lunettes rondes, des habits un peu grands et bariolés, Severus le compara aussitôt à un hippie moldu.

Puis le deuxième prit la parole : « Moi, c'est John mais prononcez « jonc » ça fait plus nature, mon élément, comme quoi on peut survivre avec peu de chose et une bonne dose de débrouille. » Ce porc-là avait une sorte de toque de fourrure avec une queue-de-renard à priori ou d'un autre animal. En fait il était entièrement recouvert de fourrure, les morceaux de vêtements étaient rassemblés avec des morceaux de paille ou de lianes. « Il doit avoir bien chaud » songea Severus.

Enfin le dernier, celui en costume cravate, sortit une carte de visite d'un petit étui et d'un air important récita : « Je me présente, je m'appelle Brick, ce dernier mot étant prononcé avec un accent américain des plus comiques, j'ai une petite entreprise immobilière qui marche très bien, je peux venir vous faire quelques réparations dans cette grande bâtisse, ou alors on pourrait la raser et en faire une toute neuve avec du béton et des tiges en métal et des doubles vitrages et des rideaux en polyester, des conduits d'eau et comme on peut pas construire de fosse septique on va pouvoir vider les eaux usées dans ce bassin de retenue que je vois là » termina t'il en pointant son doigt vers le lac. Severus leva les yeux au ciel, secoua la tête négativement et pensa que le sorcier qui les avait ensorcelés devait être un amoureux des moldus « Arthur ? » pour leur avoir donné des caractères si parodiques.

Ensuite tout alla très vite, une fois arrivé dans la Grande Salle Severus claqua dans ses mains et les elfes firent monter sur une table des mets délicieux. Les cochons se jetèrent dessus avec avidité et plus ils mangeaient, plus ils s'animalisaient et finalement ils finirent par grogner de plaisir et à ne plus pouvoir parler. Afin d'être sûr, Severus sonda une fois de plus leur esprit et était maintenant certain que c'était des animaux. L'action de Parler avait été remplacé par Se reproduire. Severus lança un sourire amusé en voyant les trois petits cochons à quatre pattes et empêtrés dans leurs vêtements humains. Il jeta un sort pour pas qu'il s'échappe de la salle et alla chercher Rusard. Lorsqu'il revint il lui expliqua pourquoi il avait insisté pour le mener jusqu'à la grande Salle.

As-tu faim ? demanda Severus

Euh.. un peu, on doit pas être proches du dîner de toutes manières.

Aime-tu le cochon ?

Pourquoi ?

Réponds c'est tout.

Oui, ma grand-mère disait toujours que tout était bon dans le cochon.

Oui, je connais, alors regarde ce que j'ai trouvé à côté du lac ! et sur ces paroles Severus ouvrit la porte de la Grande Salle.

Superbe ! siffla d'admiration Argus en s'approchant des cochons.

Attends je vais leur enlever leur vêtements, je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Epilogue : Ils mangèrent avec avidité la chair rose et tendre cuisinée par les elfes –qui étaient décidément très doués dans le domaine culinaire-.

Morale : Les sorciers ne sont pas végétariens.


End file.
